Keep Calm or not
by mja.awesome
Summary: This story is about Wanda and Ian having a life together and they have a child Matthew. The invasion starts and they can make it, but there is something different. Wanda is pregnant wither second child.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my first Fan Fiction so... please give me constructive criticism. But please no haters. This story is about Wanda and Ian's life together and they have already had a child, Matthew and Wanda is pregnant with her second child, then the invasion happens. Read to find out what happens next.**

Chapter 1

Wanda POV

"So Wanda are you ready?" Ian says politely.

"Yes," I say. "Matthew are you ready?"

"Yea Mom!" he yelled from behind the house.

"Come on we have to get to my Doctor's appointment. We don't want to be late!"

We all climb in the Nissan Rouge and we are on the way to my doctor's appointment. Ian helps me in. I smile at him and thank him. Matthew climbs in and we are on our way.

When we get there Matthew asks to stay in the waiting room because he did not want to find out what it was. Niether did we Ian and I want to be suprised. When we got in there the doctors told me to lie down and pull my shirt up. They did the ultrasound and tell us to look away (That was the part where they find out the gender.) They told us everything was fine and we could go home now and that i needed plenty of rest.

Ian POV

We get done with Wanda's doctor's appointment and we get Matthew and head out.

"Where do babies come from?" Matthew asks politely.

"I'll tell you when you are older." I say back.

He waits a few minutes.

"Now can you tell me?"

"What did I just tell you?"

"That you would tell me when i'm older, and you age every day and now i'm older."

I give him a glare that says_ don't push it._ He didn't talk the whole way home. I think he got the message.

Wanda POV

We got home Ian went out to the back yard with Matthew to play Baseball and I did as the doctor said and went to bed and took a nap.

"Ian, can you come here please?" I yell through the house.

"What is it Wanda?" he yells back.

"I need to talk to you." I say.

"Coming Wanda." He says.

"What is it?"

"What if something happens?" I say kind of scared.

"Happens to what?" He says stupidly.

"Stop it, you know what I mean. As in what if something happens to the baby." I look into his beautiful brown eyes and he gives me a hug and kisses me to make me feel better.

"Everything is going to be fine, don't worry." He says as he wraps his arms around me and he covers me in his arms.

Matthew POV

My Mom and Dad never pay attention to me anymore because of the baby. Always going to the doctor and never doing anything with me anymore. Me and my Dad were just playing Baseball and then my Mom called him in there and now they are probably just making out or something gross like that.

Wanda POV

"Do you worry about Matthew? Because he has been acting weird lately." I say very concerned.

"Yes, I think he may be feeling left out." Ian says.

"Possibly, let's go talk to him."

We walk into his room and we start talking.

**Hello! I know this was a short chapter but like I said this is my first time writing so if there are any mistakes sorry!:( Tell me if you people want more of this. Reviews would be awesome by the way.**

XOXO,

lollypoppy123


	2. Chapter 2

**FYI: Yes Wanda is Human, And as of right now this is before the invasion so **_**Catnip851**_** this is your answer. We are going to continue from the last chapter streight off. Well here it is...**

Wanda POV

"Matthew?" I ask.

"Yea?" Matthew says.

"Your mother and I need to talk to you." Ian says.

"What about?"

"We wanted to know if you were feeling left out." I say.

"Well, you see...," He starts, "Yes, I have been feeling left out. You both are always running off in the middle of something. Like today with you mom, I had to go with you to a _ladie's_ doctor appointment. And with you Dad, we were in the middle of playing baseball and you just went off and I just came here."

"Oh, Matthew I am so sorry." I say.

"Me too, kiddo." Ian replies.

"It's ok. It is for something good. My new baby brother and or sister."

We all hug and I leave his room. But Ian stays back.

"Do you still want to play baseball?"

"Dad I'm your _son_ what do you think?"

"Just go to the yard buddy."

Ian POV

"Alright stand firm to your side, hold the bat back and twist your feet as you turn." I say feeling authoritative.

"Like this?" He does as I told him to.

"Great job!"

Wanda comes outside and tells us that dinner is ready.

"Aww, just five more minutes!" I say teasing.

"Come on boys, time to eat. I made tacos!"

"Ok."

"Alright Mom."

We go in and wa help Wanda get dinner ready.

Me, Wanda and Matthew help with dinner. Wanda and I do the main course and I do the side dishes and she does the vegetables. Matthew sets the table and gets all of us drinks.

Wanda POV

I am almost done cutting up the vegetables whan I cut my thumb and blood starts pouring out.

"Ian! I cut my thumb!" I cry out in pain.

"Mom let me see!"

"No Matthew stay back!"

"Ian can you take a look?"

"Ok hold still."

He lifts my hand up and looks, I cringe and he backs off.

"It hurts really bad."

"Yea, it is pretty bad. I think you need to go to the ER."

"Ok but let's try to stop the bleeding first."

Ian grabs a napkin and puts it around it.

We all get in the car and head to the emergency room.

When we get to the emergency room they take me back and stop the bleeding. Matthew asked Ian if I was going to be ok and he said the baby and I will be fine.

The doctor comes into the room and starts talking to us.

"Hello, how is your hand?"

"It still hurts but better."

"Well I am very glad to hear that. May I take a look?"

"Go right ahead."

He unties the bandages and my hand is all bloody and red.

"Your cut is very deep, I believe you will need some stitches."

I look at him with a scared look on my face.

"Don't worry there is nothing to be afraid of. We will just give you local anesthetic and you will be fine."

"Ok." I say still shaken.

"I will go get the supplies needed and I will be right back."

I nodded.

Ian POV

"Wanda are you shure you need this?"

"I am a bit frightened but I know i need it."

"Mom, will it hurt you?" Matthew asked nervously.

"The anesthesia will, but other than that I will be fine."

The doctor knocks on the door.

"Ok Mrs.O'Shea are you ready?"

"I think so."

He gently picks up my hand and lays it on a sterile pad. He puts his gloves on and gets the anesthesia out and puts it in the syringe.

"Ian will you hold my hand?"

"Of course I will."

I grab her hand and she buries her face in my shoulder. She tenses up when the needle goes in and she was crying because it hurt her. I can't stand to see her in pain but I knew it was for the best.

"Ok we need to wait for the anesthesia sets in."

We wait about five minutes.

"Is your hand numb Mrs.O'Shea?"

"Yes."

"Ok let's get started."

Wanda POV

I bury my face in Ian's shoulder and he puts his other arm around me. I can feel the needle going in and out. It feels so weird. I know Ian is watching because he is tensing up and I know he hates seeing me in pain.

"Ok you are all done."

"Oh, thank God" Ian says.

"Will I be alright?"

"You will be perfectly fine."

The doctor wraps bandages around my hand.

"Is that good and tight?"

"Yes."

"Now, I do not want you doing anything with that hand that will cause an infection. If it is infected it can hurt you and/or your baby."

"Ok I will be careful."

Ian checks me out and we are on our way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So I've Gotten 4 reviews! It is not that many but it is a personal victory. I am not telling what, just read. Also, since Wanda and Ian don't want to know the gender of their child I would like YOU yes, YOU my readers to pick a girls and a boy's name(do first and middle) So drop me a review and please like and favorite this story! Sorry Wanda's POV is kind of long. Thnx. Here it is.**

Ian POV

"Ok Wanda, the doctor said you don't need to be using your hand that much so it won't get infected."

"Ian don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Mom are you sure you are ok?"

"Matthew, I'll be fine."

"Wanda are you absolutely sure you are ok?"

"No Ian I am not fine I have just been telling you that to hear my brain rattle."

"...Ok."

Matthew POV

Geese, my mom is in a really ticked off mood today. I guess she is just mad that she cut herself.

Neither me or my dad talk all the way home.

When we get home my mom goes straight to bed because she was pretty ticked off. We haven't even had dinner. So my dad just ordered some pizza. Then we just went to bed.

~The next morning~

Wanda POV

I get up the next morning and I go in the living room and Ian and Matthew are in there playing the X-BOX which I view as pointless but it makes them happy. I go to get some coffee and my hand starts hurting.

"Ian." I start, "Can you come here a minute?"

No answer.

"Ian!"

He jumps up and runs to me like I was dying.

"What? What is it, are you hurt?"

"Ian, I was just trying to get your attention."

"Then why did you scream my name?"

"You were playing the X-BOX with the headphones on. You didn't hear me."

"Well what's wrong?"

"My hand sort of hurts. Maybe it is from the stitches."

"Take the bandages off. Let me see."

"Ok." I unwrap the bandages and my hand is swollen and red.

"You might need to get a doctor to look at that."

"Ok I can just go to urgent care."

"Do you need me to come with you?"

"Probably, because I have a gynecologist appointment today anyways."

"Ok I'll tell Matthew to get ready."

~20 minutes later~

"Ok mom let's go."

We drive to urgent care and they check me in. I have to tell them that I am pregnant and they have to check the baby first.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Olsen how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I hear that you got stitches."

"Yes I was fixing dinner and I cut my hand."

"First things first we need to look at your hand."

She unwraps my bandages and she says it is nothing to worry about and that it was just swelling.

"Ok thank you! Good bye!"

We get in the car and go to Target because we need to get baby things.

"Ian do you like this one?"

"Sure."

"This one?"

"Fine."

"How about this one?"

"It's Ok."

"Ian." I say with a look in my eye that says_ stop it_.

"Well since we do not want to find out the gender we can pick out a brown wood bed and mattress and pick out the sheets and cloths and other stuff late at the baby shower."

~1 hour later~

"Ok Ian we need to get to my appointment."

"Aw, mom do we have to go?"

"Matthew." Ian says with a tone like _don't push it._

~15 minutes later~

"Ok Ian we need to get checked in ok?"

"Alright you sit down while I get us signed in."

~5 minutes later~

"Wanda and Ian O'Shea?" The nurse calls.

"Yes."

"Ok follow me."

She hands me a gown and Ian and her go out while I get dressed.

"Ian you can come in now."

"I have to say you look really cute in that."

"Thanks." I say sarcastically.

The doctor knocks at the door.

"Hello Mrs.O'Shea how are you?"

"I'm fine."

They do an internal ultrasound which really hurt. I tensed up and I squeezed Ian's hand and I swore I heard him grunt.

"Well the baby is perfectly fine, Oh what happened to your hand Mrs.O'Shea?"

"I was cutting up vegetables and I cut my thumb but I am fine."

"Well you can get dressed now and you can check out and you are free to go."

We get Matthew and walk out and Matthew goes out with his friends and me and Ian go for a walk.  
"Ian what if my hand is not just swollen?" I start, "What if my hand is infected?"

"Wand-"

He and I get a message on our phones at the same time saying that an alien invasion has started.

**So Guys I hope you liked this chapter! Wait to see how Wanda and Ian react to the alien Invasion. Please like and follow this story and reviews would be awesome!**

**XOXO,**

mja...awesome3


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I did not update I am going to let you guys know that I am lazy. I did not know where my flash drive was and then I found it and I procrastinated. :( I am very sorry but here it is. Oh, also thank you to my new reader _catface21_ for reviewing this story. Oh Unexplainable awesomeness BTW there is something in this chapter for you. You will know when you read it.**

Ian POV

"I got a message at the same time you did."

"Well check it!" Wanda said kind of scared.

I checked my messages and I got a text from Jared that an alien Invasion had started.

""I got a text from Mel that an alien invasion has started." she started, "I think it is just Mel messing with me."

"That is weird I got a text from Jared about the same thing." I said, "we need to go to Mel's uncles place in the mountains."

Wanda POV

Ian starts pulling me into the car and almost takes my arm out of the socket.

"What is the big deal?"

"Wanda, did you not see the words alien invasion in the text?"

"Yes it was quite clear." I started, "Do you think we should go get Matthew from his friend's house?"

"Yes and we need to hurry."

Ian and I get on to go get Matthew and we head home to get everything we need.

"Supplies list: canned food, diapers, clothes, food, first aid kit, anything else?"

"Nope we have everything that we need." Ian replied.

"Mom what is going on?"

"Never mind I will tell you later."

Matthew POV

My Mom has been acting weird lately I don't know what is going on maybe its just hormones. I am just going to do what she says and hope not to get yelled at.

Mel POV

My uncle Jeb just told me there was an alien invasion and I told Jared and he said he is going to text Ian and I should text Wanda. They haven't messaged back so I don't know what is going on. I go to ask Uncle Jeb the details but he won't tell me until everyone is here.

"I am actually exited because I have not seen Matthew in so long I hope he is not too big." I tell Jared.

"Yea, I'm exited to see the kid." he replies.

_Beep. _My phone goes off. I look down at the message.

**Wanda: Hey Mel, Me and Ian are on our way.**

**Mel: Ok I'll tell Jeb.**

**So what is going on?**

**Jeb won't tell me. He is waiting for both of you to get here.**

**We are on I40. We should be there in about 20.**

**Ok thanks for the info.**

**I have to go Matthew is PMSing.**

**What?**

**That is the word I use for whining.**

**OK Bye! Tell him I said to be good!**

**Ok I will Bye!**

I hang up the phone.

Ian POV

I am driving down the road and Wanda is texting Mel and Matthew is in the back whining about not knowing where we are going and what is going on.

"MATTHEW! Please be quiet you will know when you get there what is going on."

"_Ok. _Sheesh dad don't be so harsh."

"I'm not being harsh. I just can't focus when you are screaming in the back of the car."

"Honey, relax. We will be fine."

"But we can't say the same about," I point at her belly, "You know who."

"Ian I will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"You know you have been saying that a lot lately."

"I say it because I am worried."

"Oh, big, tough Ian O'Shea is worried?" She says in a playful tone.

I lean in and she leans in too and we kiss.

Wanda POV

We arrive at Jeb's place in the mountains. Matthew gets up and runs out and basically attacks Jared. Mel comes out and I hug her.

We go inside and Jeb gathers all of us around, Maggie, Jared, Kyle, Mel, Ian, Jamie, Doc, Me, and Matthew and everyone else.

"Ok everyone, as you all know I spread the word that an invasion is happening." There are a bunch of nods going around the room. He continued on. "So I need Kyle, Jared, Ian, Jamie, and Matthew to go with me on a raid."

"Jeb I don't think this is a good idea bringing Matthew with you." I say kind of worried.

"Don't worry Wanda I'll be there." Ian says.

I get the same response from Kyle and Jared.

"Wanda I'll be there too." Jamie says. He has grown so much. He is tall, tan and broad. He is 19 I think. so he is closer to Matthew's age.

"Mom can I go please?" He asks with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, you can go. But I want you to be careful," I start, "And I want all of you-" She points at all of the guys going. "To make sure he stays safe."

I get a bunch of ok's and alright's. So I let him go.

"Alright," Jeb said in a husky voice. "Everyone who is going on the raid, move out."

I kiss Ian and Matthew and tell them to be safe. And then they are gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I have heard about how much you like my story. CHAPTER 5 oh my god! I am so exited! So chapter 5 is here. I hope you all like it!...**

Jared POV

"Hey Matthew is this your first time doing something like this?"

"Yes"

"Don't be scared kid."

"I'm not I am just worried about my mom."

"Matthew why should you worry about Wanda?"

"Well first, SHE IS PREGNANT, second she is worried about the baby, thirdly she is worried about my dad and me."

Kyle cuts in, "Yeah, Jared she is pregnant so she will be a little tense."

I don't know if that was meant to be offensive but Ian looked as if he was going to punch Kyle. Which has happened before and it is actually quite funny to watch.

Wanda POV

I pick up my phone and text Ian.

**Hey Ian**

**Hey Wanda.**

**Where are you guys?**

**Almost to the city.**

**Is Matthew OK?**

**Yeah he's fine. But he is kind of worried about you.**

**Why?**

**What is in your belly right now?**

**Oh that is why he is worried.**

**Well I have to go, we are here and I have to help. Bye I love you.**

**Ok I love you too, tell Matthew I said to be good and I love him too! 3**

Matthew POV

We get out of the van and uncle Jeb starts talking.

"Alright everyone, let's get started. Kyle you and me are on meds, Ian and Jared, I am going to trust you with clothes, Jamie and Matthew are on food. Everyone has their assignments MOVE OUT!"

When we all break out in our groups, Jamie starts talking to me.

"So are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"Wanda having a baby."

"Well, I don't like to see my mom in pain so that part, but otherwise she is tough so I know she can do it."

"I hope it is a boy."

"Me too, I always wanted a baby brother."

"Ok we are here."

"So what do we need to do?"

"We need to go down all the isles and get all the necessary things."

"Ok, like bread, milk, water, things like that."

"Yeah."

We go through all the isles and get the things we need and we end up with 5 carts full.

"Do we really need all of this?" I ask.

"Yes this is enough because we have the farms back home."

"Should we head back then?"

"Yeah, we probably should."

"You know I have had a lot of fun today."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

Jamie gets out his cell phone and calls Jared to come and pick us up.

Melanie POV

Wanda and I start talking.

"So what do you want the baby to be?"

"I want it to be a girl."

"Why a girl?"

"Firstly, they do not eat as much, and I want Matthew to have a younger sister."

"That sounds nice. But do you think Matthew will feel left out?"

"We already had an ordeal with that. But I think Matthew will protect his little sister if we have one."

"Just like Ian does with you."

She blushes and replies.

"Well you could say that,...OH MY GOD, you are so right!"

"Yeah, It happens."

A few minutes later the guys are back from the raid.

Ian POV

Wanda comes up to us and basically tackles us with a hug.

"Wanda, be careful don't hurt yourself."

"What do you expect? Me not to greet my husband and son when the come back from a raid that scared me half to death."

"You have a point." I lean in and kiss her and after we are done Kyle says something.

"Aw, No PDA!"

"Shut up Kyle." I yell back.

"Oh what are you going to do?"

I make sure that children are not in the room and I punch him in the gut. He grunts and goes down.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"I meant for it to."

"BOYS!" Wanda yells, "I don't want you to get hurt any further than you already are."

I help him up and he brushes himself off.

"Now, shake hands and make up."

"Wand-" Kyle starts.

"_Shake hands and make up._" She says her voice sharp.

We do and Wanda heads off I give Kyle a dirty look and follow her.

Wanda POV

"Jeb I wanted to know if we could st-"

"Wanda you know you don't have to ask."

"I know but it makes me feel weird when I don't."

"Yes, you can stay."

"Thank you uncle Jeb."

"Any time kiddo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I am so exited for this story to go on! Ok here is the thing, I really need reviews, so when you read please drop a review! Wanda is 6months pregnant in this chapter by the way.**

Wanda POV

~1 months later~

Ian, Matthew and I have lived with my uncle Jeb for about 1 month now. It is turning out really well. The only thing is, well Doc had put me on bed rest until the baby comes. WHICH IS HORRIBLE! I can't get out of bed only to use the bathroom and get some form of exercise. WHY CAN"T THIS BABY COME ALREADY!

I decide to get up and sneak around to the kitchen. I walk out the door and Jared, Kyle and Ian's arms come out and pick me up (Which I don't know how it is possible with me being pregnant and all).

"Hey watch it I am carrying very delicate cargo!"

"Wanda, we are not even touching your belly." Ian calls out.

"Wanda," Jared says, "You are going to stay in that bed if I have to staple the sheets down."

"Well." I say sharply.

"Sorry Wanda."

"What did you need anyway?" Kyle asks.

"I wanted to get up."

"Sweetheart, Doc said that you need to stay in bed." Ian says.

"I know but I hate this, why can't this baby come out already."

"It is not time yet." Jared states.

"Thank you Jared for clearing _that _up." I say sarcastically.

Kyle smacks him on the back of his head and they walk out arguing.

"So how are you?" Ian asks.

"I'm fine, and my hand is getting better."

"Let me see."

I unwrap the bandages that Doc gave me. You can barely see a scar.

"It does look better."

I feel something press against my belly. I pull my shirt up and I see the baby's little hand.

"Ian look!"

I touch my finger to the baby's hand It pulls its hand back.

"I am so exited to be a mother again."

"I know and I will be a father again."

He leans in and kisses me and he leaves saying he has to break up Kyle and Jared.

Ian POV

I go in to break Kyle and Jared up from beating the living crap out of each other.

"Alright guys break it up!"

Jeb grabs Kyle and I grab Jared.

"What are y'all fighting about?" Jeb asks.

"Well he started it!" They say in unison.

"HEY! Cut it out!" I yell.

"But,"

"I don't care who started it!"

"Look we are all tired of you both fighting, and I _know _Mel is sick of it too." Jeb  
says sharply.

"Yes I am." Mel says.

Mel says, "Now say you are sorry and shake hands. I hate having to do this, Jamie and Matthew act more mature than you two."

"Really you are going to make us do what 5 year olds do?" Jared says.

"Yes I am."

They do what they are told and they go on about their business.

"What are we going to do with them?" Mel says.

"I don't know." I reply back.

"Is Wanda getting better?"

"Yeah, she is kind of bummed out that she has to sit down all the time."

"I can tell she is usually not so tense but I guess it is just her pregnancy."

Wanda comes out of her room and walks toward us.

"Speaking of pregnant." I say. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Walking."

"Well yes, I can see that but why are you out of bed?"

"I need to pee."

"Well I didn't need to know that."

"Well, you are the one who asked."

"True."

Since she can't be on her feet a lot, I get a wheelchair from Doc.

"Is that better?" I ask.

"Yes Ian, thank you."

I lean in and kiss her on the cheek.

_5 minutes later~ _

Jeb gets an update on the alien invasion.

"Alright everyone, listen up."

We all gather around in the main hall.

"The parasites have made their way, and all of Asia has been Invaded. And they are on their way here and to Australia."

I look at Wanda and her face is ridged.

"Wanda are you ok?"

"No I'm not. I am so scared I don't want anything to happen to the baby."

"Nothing will happen to you or the baby if I have anything to do with it." She hugs me and she is shaking in my arms. She never does this. So I hold her tighter in my arms.

"Everyone needs to get loaded up in the vans. We are moving out." Jeb says. "The first place they will look is where people are hiding."

I get Wanda into a van with me, Mel, Matthew and Doc. Just because he can keep an eye on her.

When we get everyone into the vans we head off going to God knows where.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! I was going to update last friday but then I got grounded so now I am! So here is the deal... I really need reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! They help me update faster, and anyone with a keyboard can do it! You don't even need an account! Also, feel free to put anything in the reviews for the story. If they are good enough I will put them in the story. 1 more thing ,Wanda is almost 8 months pregnant in this chapter. So here it is!**

Wanda POV

We have been all over the country for the past two months. I am almost 8 months pregnant and my baby isn't liking me very much at the moment. Doc told me that since I am so small that my baby will do a lot of strain on me. All I have done for the past 2 months is eat, sit in this truck all day, sleep and repeat. This is driving me crazy! My back hurts, my ankles look as if they were made of hot coals, and my belly is at least as big as a crate. I look up to see Ian standing there looking at me.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be working?" I ask.

"Yes. But I stopped. If you can't tell."

He leans down and kisses me. I blush.

"So what's going on?"

"Oh nothing much. Just sitting here talking to the most beautiful woman ever." I blush.

"Hey can you help me get up?"

"Well only for a minute."

"I really need to stretch my legs."

He puts his hand under my belly and gently lifts it. It takes _so_ much pressure off my back.

"Thank you Ian that feels so much better."

"You are very welcome."

"Ian get back out here!" Uncle Jeb yells.

"Looks like I have to go," He said. "Coming!"

~3 hours later~

I am just sitting there and all of a sudden my water breaks.

"IAN!" I yell. At least 3 people come.

"What Is it?" He says with a very worried look on his face.

"My water broke. You might need to tell Doc."

Ian and Jared grab me and lift me up and carry me to Doc's truck.

"Doc Wanda's water broke she's in labor."

"Get her in here."

Ian and Jared put me down on a medical table.

A contraction hits and I cry out in pain.

"Doc do something!" Ian says.

"I think I might need to give you something. Just calm down."

He turns to me an puts an IV in.

I wince when it goes in.

"Wanda, I need you to totally relax for me, okay?"

"Alright." Another contraction hits and Ian rushes to my side.

"It's okay Wanda. I'm right here. You can squeeze my hand if you want to."

"Gladly."

Doc checks me and I am only 6 cm. dilated and he told me I had a while to go.

In the mean time, Matthew came in and gave me a blank stare.

"Hi Matthew."

"Hi momma."

"You can come over here if you want."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It's alright just be careful."

Me and Ian talk for about 3 more hours before Matthew goes to sleep.

Doc checks me again and I'm 8 cm. dilated and told us that we don't have to wait for much longer.

"Ian how are you feeling?"

"A bunch of emotions on a merry-go-round that is going too fast."

I laugh and another contraction hits. I think they are 4 minutes apart now. Ian kisses me and rubs my back.

~an hour later~

I must have fell asleep because Doc and Ian were saying my name to wake me up.

Doc checks me for the last time and I am fully dilated.

"Okay Wanda, it's time to push."

Doc asks me who I want in the room.

"I want Jeb, Ian, Matthew, Mel and Jared and Jamie."

"Okay, everybody else out."

Doc Instructs me on what to do, because I haven't done this since Matthew was born.

I give a big push and I grab Mel's and Jared's hands, while Ian rubs my back.

I push for about 45 minutes and Doc tells me to give one last big push. I do and I scream like someone is murdering me, and then I hear my baby crying.

"Congrats Wanda you have a new baby girl!" Doc says enthusiastically.

Tears come to my eyes as I see her for the first time.

She has Ian's light hair and my eyes.

"Ian, do you want to cut the cord?"

He nods slowly and Doc tells him where to cut. And Doc takes her over and gets her cleaned up and hands her to me.

"So what is her name?"

"We have decided on Ella Nicole O'Shea."

"That is a great name!"

Matthew walks up to me and smiles.

"Do you like her?"

"Like her? I love her!"

"Do you want to hold her?"

He nods slowly and sits down next to me and takes her in his arms.

"She is so small."

"Well she has my build."

"It feels like if I hold her too tight I might hurt her."

"Don't worry just be careful."

Matthew leaves after a few minutes. Ian Holds her in his arms. Since only Matthew had left we all start talking.

Ian looks down at her with a gentle smile on his face.

"Ella I know you can't understand me, but you are not dating until you are forty."

We all laugh, and I eventually fall asleep, exhausted from one of the best nights of my life.


	8. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have writers block, I have no idea what to write! So anytime you guys have any ideas leave, them in the reviews. **

**Also, I will not be able to update until next Friday because I am going on vacation.**

**I know it is sad. :'( but I promise to update next Friday or Saturday.**

**Ok that is all so see you next chapter!**


End file.
